fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : EC019
«''See what characters in the chapter, see EC019» ---- '「Attention」I'm the Author of this story I'm gonna use Two Person POV now. ' '' '''Riki and Dracyan's POV' ~The next morning~ We all have a good sleep after what we been through yesterday. Riki : AW~~~~~~ Dracyan : Good Morning, Sleepy head. Riki : AW~ Um. You too Dracyan, eh? Where's everyone? Riki, When I finally open my eyes, I didn't see anyone around. Riki : Dracyan, where's everyone? Dracyan : They already woke up, now having their breakfast back now. So you better change up. Riki : Oh yeah, Rimai-neesan they did said they gonna make omelets for us. Better hurry u-Ahpu! Dracyan, Riki just fell down from the bed, he sure is clumsy. ( -_-III) ~Timeskip~ Riki : Good morning everyone! All : Oh. Rimai : Good morning Riki-kun, this yours. Riki : Thanks, Rimai-neesan. Here is goes again, the aura again ( -_- III) Yuki : Hahaha, there they're go again. Novu : What's wrong with that. Dragren : Everyone are getting along well since that day. Drazeros : Now they're closer than ever. Basara : *Continued eating* Riki : Hahaha. Himiko : Now then, I'm better get going. Kamon : Eh? Where you're going mother? Himiko : I'm going to Genjuro-kun's house in Western for the contract. By the way, Sky Feder actually from the goverment, its kinda lucky. Kamon : I'm going with you. Riki : Me too. Dravise : Aren't you going with them? Samuru : None of my business. Kamon : Don't be so stubborn, come with us anyway, Bakuya, Jenta, Basara, Novu you're gonne go too! Bakuga/Basara/Novu/Samuru : What?! Jenta : Of course! Himiko : Everyone sure energetic, that's good. We might will met someone special there. Riki : Who? Himiko : See for yourself. Riki/Dracyan : ??? ~Timeskip~ We all heading to Western for the first time, I'm excited!!! Riki : Mystery~ Dracyan : Riki, don't be overhead. Riki : I know. ** Raydra : You're sure get into it. Bakuga : Well, we all the same too. Its our first time to Western. Tankshell : Boss, you too, don't be overhead. Jenta : We're going to the West of Western. Basara : You sure have time for making jokes, aren't you? Jenta : ( -_-III) All : Hahahahahahaha~~ Himiko : *Chuckles* They sure are happy. Wish the smiles of everyone never dissapear, that's one of your dream, right Raine? *Holding a picture of Himiko, Gennosuke, a silver haired woman beside a little girl who had blue hair and they're bear resemblances to each other* ~Timeskip~ Himiko : We're here! We all arrived to Japanese style house and wrote Kazanari. So it really Genjuro-san's house. Even a futuristic city like Chrome City, there also a building like this too. My mind about Chrome City changed for a bit. Himiko : Let's go in. Kamon : Oh. We got into the Genjuro-san house, and we heard some thing strange at the backyard, something like punching bag. When we got there we saw, /End POV/ Now start with Rinne's POV Rinne : *Punching a Heavy bag hanging on a tree* Genjuro : It not like this. Rinne : Huh *Stop* *Look at Genjuro* Genjuro : Your fists ought fly like hammers smashing the thunder of the bolt that struck you. *serious* Rinne : For the thousands time, I didn't understand a word of that But I'll give it a try. I'm looking at punching bag, concentrating on my power then ... Rinne : Ah! *Punch the bag* The branch that hanging the bag broke, the bag also flew to a pond that 10 meters away. All : ?! Kamon : No-way ( 0_0 IIII) Rinne : Huh~ Genjuro : Let's put these to work. *Wearing Focus mitt* ~Timeskip~ A few minutes later, finally I finish my training with Genjuro, that exhausted. Rinne : *Sitting on a chair* Genjuro : Keep going, tomorrow champion. *Handing a bottle of water to Rinne* Rinne : *Hold the bottle and drink* .... Huh. Dracyan : But this is a surprise to see Rinne here. Riki : Are you doing training? Rinne : *Close eye* That's right, is that not good? Kamon : Nonono! We don't mean like that just - Garuburn : You just punch a 2meter Heavy Punching bag to a pond that 10 meters away. Rinne : Then what's wrong? Kamon/Riki : *Bitter smile* Hehehe Himiko : Genjuro is master in martial arts. Riki : Really? Dravise : How long you been training. Genjuro/Rinne : 6 years. All : ???! Riki : Eh?! 6 years ago that ... Bakuga : Aren't you study abroad that time? Rinne : I been training with Genjuro for 6 years, each time I complete the studies of one of he other forgeins then went back to Western without letting Brother them knowing. Raydra : It was hard, isn't it? Rinne : Who knows. Now then, I think I should go now. Riki : Eh? Go where? Rinne : None of your concern. I left the room because I have more important thing to do than chatting. Start again Riki's POV Rinne left the room, I think she might have things to do, she is the leader of Sky Feder. Himiko : Thanks Genjuro-kun for signing the contract. Genjuro : Nah. We're the one should appreciate you for your help, we sure need some help lately. Himiko : Rinne-chan do just like Raine, isn't it? Genjuro : Yeah. She took up everything even though she still a kid. Kamon : Hey, mom, who's Raine? Himiko : That is - *holding a picture before and hand it over to Kamon them* All : ??? We saw a picture of Himiko-san, Samuru's father, a blue haired little girl who kinda shy and hiding beside a silver haired woman. Kamon : This is mom and Shigami-san's picture, right? Novu : And the little girl there is Rinne. Dragren : She seems kinda timid, shy. Jenta : And what about the woman that somehow like Rinne? Huh? Riki : Wait a minute... This person couldn't be... Dracyan : What wrong Riki? Kamon : No way! She-she is Queen Aika!! Riki : Why Queen Aika is alongside of Himiko-san? And why Rinne? Himiko : Actually, The Queen Aika that you all know, her real name is Raine Amou and Rinne-chan their mother too. All : ?!?!?! Riki : Mystery~~~ Kamon : You know it for the whole time?! Himiko : That's right, not just me, because of Raine so that's why I know Genjuro-kun them. Genjuro : That time was fun, when Raine still here. Riki : Mystery~ That kinda make sense, Queen Aika was said she died 6 years ago and Rinne said the same too and they both bear resemblances. Which made us all surprise. Genjuro : Now then, we better go now. Garuburn : Where? Genjuro : Come in. Then the door just open, revealed a navy haired girl is!- Riki : Regina!? Tankshell : Why she's here?! Genjuro : Because We all gonna go to Regina's home, Grand Chokmah. All : EH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ---- ~Timeskip~ We arrived to the flowing capital that is located in German, Grand Chokmah and the place where the royal family in. Woah~~ The royal palace is huge, Riki : Mystery~~ Kamon : Awesome. We went into the palace by following Genjuro-san, he seems like he come here before do he? Then we arrived to hall where the king of Grand Chokmah is now, I'm kinda nervous because its my first time seeing a real king and this close. The door to the hall opened, woah~ To be worthy of the flowing Capital. ??? : Oh, is you kids hanging out with Regina so she can't come back. Riki : Uh... We saw a tanned skinned man with blonde hair, so he is Regina's dad? Not like it at all. ??? : Regina's kinda, you know not talkative, she might give you some trouble, don't she? Riki : No. Not at all. Um... Ano- Genjuro : Can you introduced yourself first and get into the point. It would make the kids more nervous. You know. ??? : You're absolutely right. I'm Alexander Granfernes, as you know, I'm the current ruler of Grand Chokmah. All : Oh. Riki : Umm... Hello your highness, I'm ... ??? (Old man) : We know who you are, so there's no need to be so nervous. Who is this old man? Genjuro : He is Archelaos Granfernes, Alexander's father, he's current leader of the council and in charge of the military. Riki : Woah.... Genjuro : Let's get in to the problem now. Dracyan : Problem? Alexander : That's right. We heard that Naga, the White Dragon of Destruction had reawaken and freed from the seal. Kamon : Yes. Archelaos : But the most unbelievable thing that Naga had fall into the hand of Ixion, didn't see that coming. Alexander : Ixion also the Boss Emperor of Silent Phantom, he been missing before Regina did. I think he went for his gang works. Genjuro : Now Chrome City may also be in danger too, if Ixion make over 10,000 of Core System Weapons. We're done for. Garurburn : Is there anything to do to stop him. Alexander : Yes. Novu : Is that true? Alexander : Of course. That's why we want to help Chrome City. Riki : Chrome City? Alexander : Long time ago, I met an interesting woman a few years ago, named Raine. Riki : Mystery~ Rinne's mother. Alexander : Ah. Rinne, she sure just like her mother. Kamon : Noway you know Rinne too? Genjuro : The first place where Rinne go abroad is Germany, of course they know. Riki : Mystery~ Archelaos : We want to repay her appreciation, but late so that's why. Alexander : Let's get back to the problem again, but let start from the beginning. Samuru : Beginning? Alexander : You all know Dragold right? Drazeros : Yeah. He was powerful but not against four of us. Alexander : Actually we Granfernes Family is the guardian of Dragold. Riki : Mystery~ Dracyan : Really? Alexander : *Nods* And in every generation of our family will have one to wield Dragold and appeared for 14 years ago. Bakuga : Really?! Raydra : Who is it? Alexander : *Look at Regina* That is Regina. All : Mystery~! Riki : Regina is?! Alexander : But we were late, who knows that Dragold had already mistook Rudy Sumeragi instead and disappear from the world now. Regina : ... Riki : Mystery~ Regina must be sad. Because Dragold already ... Alexander : As for Naga, is too powerful for you all. Dracyan : It seem like that. Tankshell : When Naga just freed from his seal, we already feel the power of it. Alexander : So that why you need to improve your skills, and we know where should you go? Riki : Really?! Alexander : *Nods* Archelaos : But only Dragon Wielders worthy to go. Genjuro : So is the Dragon Ruin after all. Alexander : *Nods* Basara :What and Why those ruin related to this anyway? Archelaos : The ruins is for you all actually. Alexander : In deep of the ruins, there will be a statue like element and there will be a guardian guarding there, called the Guardian Beast. I believe you all met Rock Locks. Kamon : Ah. That Rock dragon is one of the Guardian beast. Himiko : Guardian Beast is the protector of the ruins and the dragons, in ancient times, when Dragon Wielders want to improve their skills, they will go there accept the beasts given Trials, called Dragon Trials. Riki : Dragon - Samuru : Trials... Things getting more serious than ever now. ~Timeskip~ We got our special tour after the conversation, it really huge!!!! (The palace) Riki : Mystery~ Dracyan : Its spectacular. ??? : You finally come back! All : ? We turn our sight where the voice come, we saw - A blonde haired who wears royal blue dress. Jenta : Who's that? Genjuro : Regina's older sister, Natalia. Riki : Eh? You have a sister?! Regina : ... Natalia : Regina, do you know how worry I am. Regina : ... Riki : Ano... Genjuro : Isn't that good now she come back, Natalia. She does has her own reason you know. Natalia : And you too, Genjuro. You don't change at all aren't you? *Staring at Genjuro* At least you first told me you're coming. ??? : Isn't that good, everyone come here together as use too. Then another person come now, is a brown haired man with magenta eyes. Genjuro : Oh. Leon, No time no see. Leon : Yes. You too Genjuro. Who is this time? Genjuro : Ah. Introduced to you all, this is Leonteus L.Curtiss, Leon for short. He is a well known professor and a Colonel serving in the Third Division of the Grand Chokmah military. He's the father of Ixion. Riki : Mystery~ So he is Ixion's... Leon : So you did met my son. All : ... Leon : How ridiculous. My son had the Dragon of Destruction and try to dominate the world. Riki : Well, It not your fault, Mr Leon. Leon : But Ixion is my son, at least taking his fault up is also my responsibility. Is the parents' job after all. Riki : Leon-san. Leon : Today sure is noisy, its rare to see you in this condition, isn't it Gen-no-su-ke. *Teasing tone* Is what I think, he is teasing Gennosuke-san? Gennosuke : *Pushing glasses* Who knows. Genjuro : Hahaha, he sure had your tongue, Gennosuke. Hahaha. They both are teasing Gennosuke-san ( -_-III) Natalia : Mou! You too, Uncle Leon. Why both of you don't change at all? She sure kinda bossy. To everyone, but I think she nice. ( ^v^ ) Natalia : You are ... *Looking at Riki* Riki : Eh? Me? Natalia : You must be Riki Ryugasaki. Sorry that Regina, she didn't make any trouble to you all? All : No. Nothing. The thing that she always do is being quiet, very quiet, very very quiet, Quiet enough to scared us a bit. ( -_-III) Natalia : Regina, do you want to stay here or still - Regina : *Nods* Natalia : *Sigh* Can't help it. Ok if that you really want. *Facing Riki them especially to Riki* Riki : Eh? Natalia : Please look after Regina. Leon : Me too. Please save my son. Riki : Um... Um! *Nods/Serious* ~Timeskip~ Heading back to Chrome City, we gonna split out on 4 teams for going to the ruins to accept the Dragon Trials. When we got back there, we all got surprised because - Riki : Eh?! Ryukai you guys already finished your trials with the Guardian Beasts?! Rimai : That's right and when we all finish our trials, *Holding out Hydranoid* - Ryukai/Ryuken : *Holding out Drago and Helios* Riki : Mystery~! Ryuken : Drago them evolved and had become more stronger. Ryukai : Well Helios still almost the same. Helios : Even though my body is mechanic, but - Ryukai : Your soul is hot blood than anyone. Basara : And what their's new form called anyway? Ryuken : Drago evolved from Blitz Dragonoid to Titanium Dragonoid. Rimai : Hydranoid evolved from Night Hydranoid to Dual Hydranoid. Ryukai : Helios evolved from Cyborg Helios to Helios MK2. Ryuken : So you guys also going to the ruins too for the trials? Riki : Um! Samuru : This is the only way that we can level up our skills so we can fight against Naga. Dracyan : He's right. We need to power up our skills. Genjuro : Ok kids, do you finish finding your partner for the trials? Novu : Not yet. Rimai : What about letting us help you all. Basara/Samuru/Riki/Novu : ?! Riki : Really?! Ryukai : Well, you all going for your first time. What about letting a more experience wielders help you in the trials, is better plan. Raydra : We all agreed too. Garuburn : Dragons' things leave it to Dragons' users. Is the best plan. Dragren : But how we're gonna distribution the team? Ryuken : I'm gonna go with Basara. Basara : Hah? Drago : We think we can be a great team together. Drazeros : That's true. Basara and Ryuken seems very in tune. Hydranoid : What about you, Dragren? Dragren : So you and Rimai gonna partner with us. Rimai : Let's do our best Moru-kun. Novu : *Blush* Ye-yeah. Riki : And what about you Ryukai? Ryukai : You want me to go with who, I'll go with him. That's all. Kamon : But that will make us more difficult to choose you know? *Sweat dropped* Dracyan : Then let us b-daman choose. Helios : I agreed. Dravise : Me too. Riki : So dracyan they will choose who gonna go with me and Samuru. Dracyan : Riki is a boy sometime he can be clumsy because of his airhead personality. Riki : Hey Dracyan!!! *Panic* Dravise : Then let's Ryukai go with him. It could be more safer. Riki : Even Dravise... (-_-III) Helios : Then it decided. Ryukai with go with Riki but - Riki : Then how about Samuru's? Bakuga : Yeah. If Rinne still here, she can go with you. Dracyan : She can't help it, she also had her own thing to do. Samuru : I can go by myself. Rimai : Its better you go with a person by your side. Because the Trials that given is very difficult and most of them effect the wielder's personal. Kamon : Then I'll with go with Samuru, I never team up with Samuru before. Genjuro : Then is decided. Basara-kun tag with Ryuken-kun. Novu-kun tag with Rimai-kun. Samuru-kun tag with Kamon-kun and last Riki-kun with Ryukai-kun. Now let's set out to the four Ancient Dragon Ruins. All : OH!!!!!!!!! ----- Preview : ''' ''' Riki : Mystery~ So this is Dracyan's Dragon Ruin. Ryukai : That's right. Let's go into ruins, finish faster can go back faster too. Riki : Mystery~ Woah look at this Dracyan. Ryukai : Are you even listening?! Helios : I'm kinda started to regret about this team. ( -_-III) Dracyan : Yes. They don't have any spirit of team work. ( -_-III) ''' ''' Helios : It could be difficult to get along well with your Wielder. Dracyan : You too. ''' ''' Riki : Mystery~! Ryukai : Are you listening?! ''' ''' Dracyan/Helios : Next Time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight!!! Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works